Hydraxon
Biography Original The original Hydraxon's story is unknown but it's known that he was killed by Takadox. Dekar Dekar was transformerd by the Ignika into a clone of the Old Hydraxon and continued his duty of guarding the Pit. He clashed with the Toa Mahri when he mistook them for escaped Pit prisoners. He is currently on Spherus Magna, having migrated there following Makuta Teridax's death. Abilities and traits Hydraxon has a strong sense of justice and is dedicated to his job, never giving up on re-capturing escapees. As with all Order of Mata Nui members, Hydraxon's mind is shielded against Telepathy and mental attacks. He is also a master of weaponry and an expert at all variations of combat tactics with all types of weapons. Hydraxon also has very sensitive hearing. Alternate versions Destiny's Many Fates Hydraxon killed Takadox instead of being killed by him. He was then sent to accompany Axonn to protect the Ignika while Brutaka took his role as jailer of the pit. Hydraxon was later left in a Darkened Ocean searching for the Legendary Staff of Light with help from the Matoran Sarda. Helryx would soon give him order to free Karzahni so Eritko can take him. The Bionicle At some point, Hydraon was put in the form of a statue in a temple, and awakened by a group of Toa. Later, the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood met him out in a desert region, where parts of his body were exchanged for parts from Metrados. Metrados went to Matrux Nui, disguised as Hydraxon, saying he was with a group of agents from the Order of Mata Nui, which got him in. The Toa got the real one in, saying he was here on important buisness. He took part in the final battle in the city, and fought Metrados to get him back for stealing his body parts and identity. The Dreadfilled Maze Hydraxon joined forces with the Toa in order to stop the elemental lords and Makuta to save himself and his fellow Matoran, Defilak. Bionicle Rescue Universe In the Bionicle Rescue series, Hydraxon is warchief living in the Southern Continent, with his army rivaling that of the Brotherhood of Makuta and himself being a direct rival of Makuta Icarax. He managed to convince some Makuta to join his side, such as Antroz, Vamprah and Chirox, the latter serving as his spy among the Brotherhood. When Chirox brought him the Kanohi Ignika, he was able to use it to resurrect the dead dragon Kardas, allowing his army to defeat the Brotherhood's forces sent to retrieve the Ignika from him. He was intending to use the mask to blackmail Icarax and force him to obey him. Some time later, the Brotherhood sent the Piraka to infiltrate his lair and take the Ignika back. The Piraka successfully decimated his guards, killing Kardas in the process. Hydraxon gave the mask to Vamprah and ordered him to flee while he was facing the Piraka. They tried to interrogate him and, receiving no answer, Zaktan sliced his throat. He survived, however, and when the Dark Hunters destroyed the Bionicle Rescue base of the South, he engaged himself in a conflict with them. Appearances *The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories (In a flashback) *Bio-Tales *Hydraxon: Justice That Kills *Battle for Leadership (Coming soon) *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Category:Order of Mata Nui